


Stripped

by CrowleysPrince (VampyrePrince)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Creepy Lucifer, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Top Lucifer, stripper!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/CrowleysPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had simply forgotten what exactly time was. Everything else seemed to drift away as he laid his eyes on the most beautiful specimen of a human being he'd ever seen on the glowing blue stage. The guy was wearing nothing but a blue tie and a tight pair of black dress pants, his style very business-like in essence. It wasn't exactly Dean's thing, but god damn it if it wasn't now. What he would give to run his hands through that messy dark hair, to be stared down by those luminescent blue eyes - the very eyes that were now glancing in his direction as their owner moved his body back against a tall pole, sinking slowly to the ground before breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Well shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> My first major AU! The idea of Castiel with angel wings tattooed onto his back triggered the idea, and don't ask me how that snowballed into Cas being a stripper because I couldn't tell you. I just went with it and I'm so glad I did. I had a lot of fun writing this first bit and I hope to stretch this out into something bigger. I hope you guys like it too :)  
> I'll be adding warnings and tags as the chapters are added.

The club was already crowded by the time Dean showed up that night for work. Sammy was already there of course - diligent as always, his younger brother oftentimes came early to polish the glasses behind the bar and double check everything before his shift. He was the best bartender that they had at the place, and he was always being hit on by the guys that came to order drinks. It was understandable; Sam was definitely not lacking in good looks. Dean had also been blessed with heavenly features and he was well aware of that fact. He often used it to his advantage to bring guys home and the occasional girl. Anything that he deemed gorgeous was a prime target for a night of enjoyment, but never anything serious. Dean just did not do well with commitments. He'd tried that once and it hadn't ended well. 

Sam was the polar opposite of his older brother. While he appreciated the glances and flirtations that came his way, he never seemed to be interested in anyone. He'd had boyfriends before of course, but he was more reserved when it came to the people he gave his heart to. He was mostly tolerant of his brother's promiscuous activities, but he'd never had any desire to engage in anything like that himself. Dean always made fun of him for that, but Sam had learned to ignore him and shut him out. Sam just didn't live that way, and he wasn't exactly the slutty type to begin with. 

“Hey Sammy, gonna be home late tonight?” Dean had slid around the counter top and onto a bar stool.

“Uh, yeah. Got something important to do.” Sam looked up from his glass and tried to focus on anything but Dean. He'd been coming home late off and on for a few weeks now and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hide things much longer. He never could hide anything from his brother for very long.

Dean lifted an eyebrow and shot Sam a sly smile. “Important stuff? You've been coming in late a lot, dude. You seein' someone?”

Sam forced a laugh and turned away from Dean to put his glass back on the shelf, grabbing another for a quick distraction. “No, Dean. Just because you have to be screwing someone every other night doesn't mean I have to.” Dean watched in amusement as his brother's face turned an interesting shade of red, everything about his demeanor shouting guilt. It was so obvious it was painful. 

“You are.” Dean leaned over the counter and laughed, “you are seeing someone. You can't lie, dude. You're terrible at it. Who is it? Anyone I know?”

“No it isn't. Look, just...” Sam set the glass and towel down and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the bar. “Leave it alone, okay? I just met the guy. Nothing's actually official yet.”

Dean stared up at his giant of a brother for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed, and backed off slowly from the counter. “You gotta have some fun, Sammy. This whole 'takin' it slow' thing is just boring. Not gonna be young forever.” He glanced at his watch and turned to head toward the DJ booth as he noticed the time. “Gonna be late starting. See you tomorrow, sly dog.”

Sam rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before returning to his work, a few men already gathering around the bar to sexually harass their favorite bartender. 

 

By the time closing hour approached the last few occupants were exiting the building. Dean was locking up and Sam was still cleaning glasses, so Dean decided to take pity on the guy and help him out. He usually helped Sam clean up after especially busy nights, but was more inclined to do so that night in particular, mostly so he could bother his brother about the potential new boyfriend. Sam had decided to play silent – his answers were simple and one-worded until Dean finally gave up in mild frustration.

“Whatever, man. Can't even confide in your own brother. I'm just tryin' to look out for you, Sammy.”

Sam sighed deeply and leaned over the counter. He supposed he could relent a bit. As much as he hated the fact that Dean always had to be up in his business, he couldn't deny that his brother's intentions were good. His big brother had always been there for him when he needed him, and that included kicking an ex boyfriend's ass if need be – which Dean had done on more than one occasion. 

“If you're so concerned then why don't you just come with me?”

Dean did a double take and eyed Sam suspiciously. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You're going to meet him soon anyway, and you've already figured out that I was seeing someone, so I don't see the point in hiding it anymore.”

“Great. Okay. Well, good. Gives me a chance to warn the guy that if he hurts you I'll gank him.”

Sam laughed and shook his head as he wiped down the last corner of the counter. “Alright, everything looks good. You all locked up?”

Dean tossed his car keys into the air and caught them. “Ready when you are.”

 

Dean's mouth dropped when he stepped out of the car. 

“A fuckin' strip club, Sam?”

Sam rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and tried his best to hide an embarrassed smile. “He's not a stripper, if that's what you're worried about.” This was off to a rocky start.

“Okay...” Dean locked the car and started towards the doors with Sam. “Why doesn't that make me feel any better?” Sam spun around and glared at his brother. 

“Don't act like you've never gone to a strip club to get some ass.”

A guilty smile spread across Dean's lips as he tried to think of a good retort, but ended up saying the first thing that came to mind. “That's different.” Yeah, great defense Winchester. He shrugged it off and attempted to regain his usual cool guy demeanor as he opened the doors and walked inside. A large bouncer stepped in front of him to block his way, but dropped his guard as soon as he set eyes on Sam.

“He with you?”

“Yeah, this is my brother Dean. He's cool.” 

The man nodded and stepped aside. Dean stared at his brother as his suspicions grew, but he had to admit that he was just a bit impressed. He never would have dreamed of the day that Sammy just had to be present to gain him access to an apparently exclusive strip club. It seemed that whoever Sam was dating definitely gained him some nice perks, and even though it seemed too good to be true at that point, he could even be a nice guy. Maybe someone that Dean could finally approve of. 

Dean followed Sam through the small crowd of people standing and talking near the bar, and even further into the room until they reached a black door. “Dude, what are you doing? I don't think we're allowed in there.”

“It's alright, Dean. They know who I am.” 

Dean took a deep breath and looked around behind them to be sure they weren't being watched. No one seemed to pay them any mind as the door opened and they walked right in to a decent sized office full of red leather furniture, a medium-sized cherry wood desk sitting at the back. There were shelves lining one of the walls with curious little things like what seemed to be an ornate letter opener, a few glass bottles of what was most likely expensive liquor, and about a dozen books on subjects that Dean would most likely have to check out later. What other sorts of books would be in a strip club anyway?

“You're dating the owner?” Dean's eyes grew wide as he spun around to take everything in. The space wasn't too terribly elaborate, but there were more than a few things that Dean would probably cry over if he knew the price tag. This one was definitely earning some brownie points so far. 

“Well, I suppose you could call it dating.” Sam blushed and ran his fingers through his hair – a nervous habit he'd had since he was a kid. It was kind of cute, and it gave him away every time he was guilty for something. 

“You're either dating or you're not. Or you're...” Dean fell into one of the plush chairs and moved his hips in a lewd gesture. “... gettin' some?”

Before Sam had a chance to be irritated at Dean the sound of a door closing brought them both to attention. Dean sat up a little straighter as he laid eyes upon a blonde -haired man with bright blue eyes. He held a strange sort of mysterious air, and he was definitely intimidating. Dean couldn't exactly pinpoint why – the guy looked pretty average in his jeans and a white v neck t-shirt (that clung tightly to his thin figure, Dean noticed with utmost interest). He was pretty good looking and seemed confident, but there was something about him that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Sammy. Brought some company with you?” 

The hair on the back of Dean's neck bristled as the word 'Sammy' came out of the guy's mouth. That was his name for his brother, and normally Sam didn't allow anyone else to use the name but Dean. He hated it otherwise. It was a stupid reason to be irritated at the guy from the get-go, but there were some things that Dean just couldn't stand, and that was a big one.

Sam cleared his throat nervously and nodded to Dean. “Uh, yeah. This is my brother, Dean. We work together so I figured I'd just bring him along.”

The man smiled, although it wasn't overtly friendly. He didn't seem like he was opposed to Dean's presence, nor did he come off as the rude type. This guy was just... weird. “Hello, Dean. I am Lucifer. I'm sure Sam's told you all about me.”

Dean tensed in his chair and glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye. “Wait, Lucifer as in 'the devil' Lucifer?”

The man laughed and turned to walk over to the shelves lining the side of the far wall, and produced a glass bottle full of an amber liquid along with three glasses. “A strange name, I know. You believe in religion, then?” He poured three glasses and offered one to both men. Dean ignored the glass and watched Lucifer carefully as he eyed Sam like some kind of predator.

“Not really. Never cared for the Bible... Why? You sayin' you're the devil or somethin'?”

Lucifer's eyes flashed with a faint ethereal glow before he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. Alright, that was freaky. He had found one straight out of the loony bin. Either that, or this guy was just something else. Something that didn't really feel safe. Of course, the dimmed lighting could just be playing tricks on Dean's mind. He felt much more comfortable with that idea, especially since Lucifer seemed to be getting a bit too cozy with his brother. 

Sam had apparently noticed his brother's apprehension as a worried look washed over his face. Dean wasn't good at keeping his thoughts to himself, and it was only a matter of time before his tough guy of a brother decided to speak his mind. It was a wonderful example as to why Sam always preferred to keep Dean out of his love life. “Don't be ridiculous Dean. Satan doesn't exist, and if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't be interested in me.”

Lucifer smiled with amusement and nuzzled against the side of Sam's face, watching Dean out of the corner of his eye as he gently caressed Sam's hip. “Well, of course Dean wouldn't believe in that sort of thing anyway, would you Dean?”

Sam's eyes drifted shut as he felt Lucifer's arm tighten around him, and his pulse began to quicken as a pair of lips pressed against the underside of his jaw. He swallowed hard and placed a hand on top of the one currently squeezing his hip, apparently forgetting momentarily that his brother was in the room. Dean had had enough of this for one night. 

“Yeah...” Dean cleared his throat and stood to approach the door. “As much as I love a good porno, I'd rather not watch my brother get groped by another guy.” He set his hand on the silver knob and hesitated for a moment, looking back over at Lucifer who had left his drink to sit on his desk as he dragged Sam to the couch. Dean quickly opened the door and darted out of the room, shutting the disturbing scene out of his mind. Jesus christ that guy was something else. 

As Dean's nerves relaxed he took the time to notice the décor, the theme displaying symbols of flashing neon angels and devils in red and blue. He felt like he was in some odd dream that he couldn't wake up from – one of those fucked up vivid dreams that made you feel funny inside and you just can't shake the feeling no matter how hard you try. Well, he was going to try, but he sure as hell wasn't leaving just yet, not as long as Sammy was back there with that weirdo.

Dean approached the bar and ordered something strong to put his mind at ease; he would probably be there for a while, and Sam could always drive them home later after his sexcapade with 'Satan'. Dean huffed into his glass at the thought. Any guy who claimed he was Satan was going to be bad news. Definitely a guy claiming to be Satan that just happened to own a strip joint, although Dean had to admit that fact alone was a bit of a redeeming point.

He leaned back against the bar and sighed as he felt the liquor begin to do its magic. He let his eyes fall upon the stage as the lights dimmed, and he figured he may as well enjoy the show while he was there. No sense in letting Sam have all the fun. He lived for the scene after all, and he just happened to be lucky that his brother was seeing a guy that owned a place like this, even if the guy was a bit shady. Maybe he would even benefit from the experience as well. He was irresistible; someone would most definitely be enjoying some time with the Dean tonight.

As the lights dimmed further and some new pop song began to play, time must have stopped in that very moment, or Dean had simply forgotten what exactly time was. Everything else seemed to drift away as he laid his eyes on the most beautiful specimen of a human being he'd ever seen on the glowing blue stage. The guy was wearing nothing but a blue tie and a tight pair of black dress pants, his style very business-like in essence. It wasn't exactly Dean's thing, but god damn it if it wasn't now. What he would give to run his hands through that messy dark hair, to be stared down by those luminescent blue eyes - the very eyes that were now glancing in his direction as their owner moved his body back against a tall pole, sinking slowly to the ground before breaking eye contact.

“Well _shit_.” The words barely escaped Dean's mouth as the bartender came up behind him with a devious smile on his face. 

“Everybody loves Castiel. Can't say I blame them either.” 

“Castiel? What is it with weird names in this place?” Dean's eyes were still fixated on the teasing sight before him – his brain was already turning to complete mush and he wasn't even going to try to come back down to Earth any time soon.

“Castiel's an angelic name. Didn't you see the tattoo on his back?”

“What, is he religious?” Dean's voice was full of laughter as he craned his neck to see exactly what the bartender was talking about. The wings were heavily detailed in black ink and covered a large expanse of skin. So Castiel – most likely as well as some of the others - played angel and the owner played the devil. That would explain the Heaven and Hell theme.

The bartender watched Dean's curious expression and poured him another drink. “The owner, Lucifer, is actually his brother. Sort of messed up.”

“Wait, they're brothers?” Dean's stomach sank as he thought of the guy Sam was most likely currently shagging in the back room. Maybe Castiel didn't have a choice in the matter. Maybe Lucifer was one of those fucked up kind of guys that lacked any sense of morality, even when it came to his own family. What kind of weirdo would be okay with exploiting his own brother like that, let alone actually run the place on top of it all? “Hey, any way I can talk to Cas up there after he's done?”

The bartender continued with his work and nodded. “If you got the money.”

Of course. Well, Dean could spare a bit tonight. Anything to at least get a little alone time with angel boy up there. That, and get some answers about his brother's new boyfriend. He shoved his way through the crowd after leaving his drink and pulled out a couple of fifties. After managing to approach the stage he looked up at Castiel who happened to be staring back at him, and only him. Did he... know him or something? At least, that was the vibe that the guy was giving off. 

Dean flashed his best smile as he lifted his hand into the air with the bills between his fingers. Castiel sunk to the stage floor and leaned close to Dean to whisper in his ear.

“Meet me in the back after my shift. I have something important you must know.”

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched the man crawl back up onto the stage. He was convinced now that something weird was going on, and it wasn't just paranoia. This gorgeous man with the angelic name and his brother Lucifer who claimed to be Satan were up to something, and that something had to do with him or his brother somehow. Dean shook his head to clear his mind. What in the hell was going on? What the fuck had Sam just dragged him into?

 

Dean waited in the hall that led to the dressing rooms with his arms crossed after everything had started to wind down. He still hadn't seen Castiel and was beginning to think that this was all some elaborate joke. Either way, he was going to wait until angel boy showed up to hear him out. At least it would be a good excuse to get into the back room with Castiel, which was ultimately Dean's goal for the night above all else. 

He sighed as he leaned against the wall to get comfortable, but was instantly interrupted by a man in a black business suit approaching him. He must have been in his late thirties and was a bit soft around the middle, but otherwise attractive enough. He looked a bit out of place in their current location, but Dean figured he must have had something to do with the club somehow. He most definitely didn't seem like a patron.

“Hello, Dean. May I ask why you're staked out behind the scenes, seeing as you don't exactly work here?” His voice carried a velvety British accent and everything about him screamed 'Mr. Smooth', and for some reason this poked at Dean's already tense nerves.

“None of your business really. I don't remember telling you my name.”

“You may just want to watch your tone with me, boy. I could have you swept out of here rather quickly.”

“Who the hell are you?” Dean was beyond caring at this point. If he was going to get booted, he would at least get some names first so he could kick ass later. He watched as the man held his hands behind his back and lifted his chin as if he were of high importance. 

“Although I don't feel it necessary to answer to the likes of you, I'll entertain you since I've got nothing better to do. My name is Crowley.”

Dean forced a small humorless laugh as he turned to watch for Castiel once more. “Okay Aleister. Got any good orgies going on later?” He instantly regretted his remark as he felt goosebumps form on his skin as the air around them grew thick, and he turned around quickly to see Crowley's eyes going dark. He could have sworn that they'd even turned black for a few seconds.

“Do not mock me you hairy ape.” The man's calm demeanor seemed to shift instantly into one of rage as he spat out the words. “I could end you quite easily if I so desired, so you'd best hold your tongue!”

“Crowley!” 

Dean turned to find Castiel coming quickly to stand between them. This seemed to calm the man slightly and the tension began to dissipate as soon as it had started. “Leave Dean alone, Crowley. He has business with me. This does not concern you.”

Crowley watched Castiel with interest for a few moments before shrugging and backing off. He was not one to get his hands dirty unless it was an absolute necessity. “Alright, have it your way. Just remember that I'm not always so forgiving, Castiel. Ta.”

Dean blinked twice and the man was gone. He spun in circles in a failed attempt to locate Crowley, finding nothing but a vacated room when he came back around to meet Castiel's eyes. He again came to the realization that another man he'd never met in his life knew his name somehow. The man before him had definitely used his name while shoving off Crowley. Dean seriously felt like he had to be high. Maybe someone slipped something in his drink when he wasn't looking, or he was stuck in some weird nightmare and he was going to wake up any minute now. At least it was a better explanation than accepting all of this Twilight Zone shit.

Castiel allowed Dean his moment of confusion before placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He held a tranquil, kind look in his eyes that seemed to reach in to Dean's very soul and calm the panic that had arisen. “I am sorry if this is all confusing to you, Dean. If you will follow me, I'll be more than happy to explain. We can't talk out here.” Dean shrugged off Castiel's hand and backed away to gain a bit of breathing room.

“What the hell is up with this place? There's random people knowin' my name, guys disappearing in thin air, and now I gotta worry about my little brother back there bangin' some guy that says he's the devil.”

Castiel ran his hand down Dean's arm and took his hand, squeezing it and giving him an apologetic look. “I am sorry. Please, if you'll follow me I will tell you everything.”


	2. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I guess I can officially call you my boyfriend now.” Sam gathered the rest of the clothing off of the floor and tossed Lucifer his shirt and pants.
> 
> “Mmm, I prefer the term soul mate.”
> 
> Sam laughed incredulously and collapsed into the chair opposite Lucifer, looking for any indication that he was joking. He didn't seem to be. “Isn't it a bit soon for that? We barely know each other.”
> 
> Lucifer smiled and slid into his jeans, leaving his shirt discarded on the couch. He approached his desk where he'd left his drink earlier and swallowed some of the amber liquid, then turned to Sam with a serious look in his eyes. “Do you believe in God, Sam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Lucifer/Sam chapter obviously. I promise the next one will be Dean/Castiel! I'm working with two pairings here, so I wanted them to each get their own chapter every once in a while. I also just had the urge to write some Samifer smut, so here ya go! There is plot development at the end :)

“Come on, Sammy. There's no need to be shy.”

Sam's head fell back and he closed his eyes as his breath hitched in his throat, his hips rocking forward ever so slowly. 

“I want to hear you.”

Goosebumps crawled up his skin as Lucifer's fingers trailed lightly down his naked torso, and even further until they dipped just barely beneath the waist of Sam's jeans. The touch made his skin burn and he pressed against the hand teasing him, his jeans straining painfully against his erection. He craved the skin-on-skin contact that he had gone too long without; the raw need screaming within his brain was urging him forward, urging him to open his eyes and stare down at the man he was currently straddling and just take _everything_. His nerves were the only thing that held him back, but just barely. He never slept with anyone he barely knew, but there was just something about Lucifer that threw all of his old rules out the window. It was different – almost as if the man had a strange power over him that he couldn't resist.

“Oh _Go_ -” Sam bucked his hips forward as he felt fingers brush against the head of his cock. He was embarrassingly sensitive for some reason that night and it made him feel so dirty. He tried to convince himself that it was due to the fact that he was reserved unlike his brother. Even when he had dated someone in the past he wasn't all over them like he was Lucifer now. This guy was going to drive him crazy if he didn't get a grip on himself.

Lucifer relaxed against the back of the couch as he placed his free hand on the back of Sam's neck, dragging him down into a hard kiss. It was full of pure lust, a feeling that flared up violently in Sam's stomach as Lucifer bit at his bottom lip and continued without breaking them apart. A small moan escaped Sam's throat as his pants were tugged open with force – the sound of a zipper ripping loudly between them. Lucifer smiled and ran his lips down Sam's throat, relishing in the little gasps that made Sam's chest rise and fall sharply.

“You want it don't you, Sam?”

“I- I want you.”

Lucifer slipped a hand beneath Sam's jeans and spread the wetness leaking from his cock in circles around the head. “Look into my eyes and say yes.”

Sam slowly opened his eyes and watched as Lucifer's glinted in the dim lighting. It was odd... There wasn't any light source that could have caused something like that so clearly. It was hypnotizing.

“Yes.”

A dark, possessive expression fell over Lucifer's face and he placed both hands on the waist of Sam's jeans, tugging them down forcefully as Sam stood up on his knees on the couch. They were quickly kicked to the floor with his underwear alongside his shirt. Everything became a hot mess after that as more clothing was thrown across the room, Lucifer's shirt landing just before his desk and his jeans sliding across the floor next to the chair beside them. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck as he ground his hips against the ones below him – his moans growing louder as he slid their cocks together. He opened his mouth to Lucifer's fingers and bit down as his tongue slid along the length of them, drawing them back out with a pop as they trailed saliva down the side of his face to his neck, and then further down until they lifted and grabbed onto his ass to pull his hips forward.

Lucifer set his lips by Sam's ear, his voice breathless as he whispered, “you're mine. Remember that, Sam. You. Are. Mine.”

He slid his tongue along Sam's ear and bit down before he sat back against the couch once more. He lifted his chin as Sam's head fell forward and rested on his shoulder – one of his fingers now working its way inside of the body shuddering over him. Sam bit down on Lucifer's neck, sucking hard as he rode the finger inside of him. Lucifer added another and groaned as Sam attacked his neck, and stretched his fingers wider, his body growing impatient to claim what was now his.

Sam released Lucifer's neck as he felt the fingers inside of him jerk away, and he was rising up on his knees until he was positioned just right, allowing Lucifer's hands to guide him down until he felt the head of Lucifer's cock sliding inside of him. He gripped the back of the couch on either side of Lucifer's head as he felt the uncomfortable fullness inside, bearing the momentary pain that would soon dissolve into pleasure as they began to move. 

Lucifer slid his hands roughly through Sam's hair and let his head fall against the back of the couch as skillful hips moved on his lap. He groaned as Sam moved faster and slid a hand down to Sam's cock, pumping it in time with the rise and fall of his hips. It was already beginning to leak a large amount of pre-come which served as lubricant as Lucifer slid his fingers around the head, gaining a series of moans from Sam.

“ _Don't stop don't stop don't stop_.”

He brought his head back up and pulled Sam down into a kiss with his free hand, grabbing a fist full of brown hair only to jerk Sam's head roughly backward once more. The pain hadn't slowed Sam's movements as he continued to work his hips, his chest flushing a deep red that spread up the length of his neck. His breathing became more erratic as his hips jerked forward, his release threatening to consume him as Lucifer brought him further and further to the edge.

“It's alright. Let it all go, Sam.”

“ _Luci- f-_ ” 

Sam clenched his teeth as he felt sparks lighting each of his nerve endings on fire. He dug his nails into the back of the couch as Lucifer used both hands to grab his hips, and he thrust up into Sam as he just kept coming, the euphoria never ending as his mind went blank from over sensitivity. He could feel that small spot of pure pleasure inside of him being hit over and over again; the words coming out of his mouth were pure nonsense as he completely came apart.

It didn't take much longer before Lucifer stilled his hips, his head falling against Sam to bite down hard on his shoulder. Sam groaned in pain as teeth dug into his skin, a wet feeling now trailing down his arm of what must have been blood. He bore the intense pain throughout Lucifer's orgasm, and was relieved when his shoulder was finally released. Lucifer fell back and relaxed, his blue eyes brighter than they normally were. It was a strange aspect that Sam chose to ignore in that particular moment, mainly because his brain had yet to begin fully functioning again.

He slid off of Lucifer's lap carefully and stood on the floor, at least he tried to stand, and ended up falling back onto the couch. His legs were complete jello and he was too tired to attempt to get dressed just yet. It had been a long time since he'd had sex like that; he was going to have to hide the evidence on his shoulder from Dean somehow. He glanced down at his arm and cringed, the small trickle of blood starting to dry on his skin. Lucifer seemed amused by this, a smile crossing his face before he leaned over and ran a tongue along the wound. 

“It seems I've marked you.” Sam hissed at the sting that the contact produced.

“Yeah... Did you really have to go that deep?”

“I was only claiming what was mine.”

“Really?” Sam smirked and finally managed to stand without the threat of his legs giving in. “So I'm 'yours' now.”

“Yes. At least, that's what you've agreed to.” 

Sam had just pulled his jeans up before he stopped and looked uncomfortably at Lucifer, who was staring right back with that unshakable confidence. “I agreed to date you, yeah.”

“Oh, if you prefer to call it that. I suppose we have to start somewhere.”

Sam finished dressing and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his brain screaming at him that something wasn't right. It was already weird enough that he'd slept with the guy before knowing anything for certain, but along the lines somewhere he had apparently agreed to something he wasn't aware of. Lucifer could have just been the possessive type, he supposed. It was their first time having full on anything besides making out anyway, and maybe that was what it was. Something just seemed to click into place.

“So, I guess I can officially call you my boyfriend now.” Sam gathered the rest of the clothing off of the floor and tossed Lucifer his shirt and pants.

“Mmm, I prefer the term soul mate.”

Sam laughed incredulously and collapsed into the chair opposite Lucifer, looking for any indication that he was joking. He didn't seem to be. “Isn't it a bit soon for that? We barely know each other.”

Lucifer smiled and slid into his jeans, leaving his shirt discarded on the couch. He approached his desk where he'd left his drink earlier and swallowed some of the amber liquid, then turned to Sam with a serious look in his eyes. “Do you believe in God, Sam?”

Sam sank back into his chair and stared at his bare feet. How in the hell was he supposed to answer that? He wasn't really sure what was out there and he'd never gotten too preoccupied with finding out if there was. He'd gone to college and was pretty level-headed; he respected science and had even considered a career in it, but he'd be lying if he said he'd never prayed before. It was one of those questions that always came up in life, even though you try to avoid it at all costs. It always lead to pointless, heated conversations when involving two people that just simply didn't agree. Unfortunately it had to come up after some amazing gay sex, if that didn't make it awkward enough.

“I dunno. I've never really put too much thought in it. Something could be out there, I guess.” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “It doesn't hurt to have a bit of faith I suppose, if that's your thing.”

“What if I could prove it to you? Prove to you that God and Satan exist.”

“Okay...” Sam stood after replacing his socks and slid into his shoes. “Look, I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but you're freaking me out a bit.”

Lucifer set his glass down and approached Sam, gripping his jaw tightly in his hand and staring deeply into his eyes. Sam's pulse quickened and he swallowed hard as he froze to the spot. Not only did the lights in the room flicker, but the glass that was setting on the stand by Sam's chair exploded by itself into hundreds of small shards.

“Goodnight, Sam. I look forward to our next meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get the reference to Dean teasing Crowley about his name, Aleister Crowley was a real person who did some work with the historical occult group called the Golden Dawn. He was infamous for his labeling himself as 'The Beast' or '666'. He believed he could get anyone he wanted, and slept with many famous women at the time. He often did drugs along with his spiritual work, and I believe he even experimented with black magick (the spelling used to differentiate from stage magic). And yes, Aleister was known for loving his orgies ;) His most famous book is 'The Book of the Law', and you can find it in large bookstores today, or on Amazon. He's a very interesting individual and worth looking up if you're interested in real references in Supernatural (at least I assume that's who they were referencing when they created the character Crowley).


End file.
